


A New Year Drugging

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Slice of Life (SoL) [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Drugged Drink, Drugs, F/M, Multi, Near overdose, New Year's Celebrations, New Year's Kiss, Pegging, Threesome - F/M/M, clubs, drug scare, drugging in bar, recovery sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: While at a New Year's party, happy merriment turns to panic when Drift is slipped a new drug.Solstice fears for his health and life while Perceptor shows his true colours.But like many stories, it has a happy~ ending.





	A New Year Drugging

**Author's Note:**

> All my OCs belong to me.  
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro

Slice of Life

A drug scare and a good night

>Perceptor/Solstice/Drift<

* * *

 

New Year’s Eve.

The perfect time of the year to go out with friends and family, watch fireworks displays at parks and enjoy a lovely dinner in reverence.

Or go out and party it up with booze and shots.

Solstice cackled and howled, dancing without a care with her friends and boyfriends. Drift smiled and laughed, taking her hands and dancing with her while Speedzone, Turbocharge, Rodimus and Perceptor danced beside them. Perceptor would slip in, taking both his lover's hands and danced with them.

"Okay! Time for shots!!" Rodimus cried, ushering everyone back to their table as a waitress brought over their order. As everyone took a seat, the DJ called out an update.

"Only one hour until midnight!!"

"Sweet! Bottoms up!" Rodimus was the first to down his shot, everyone following after.

"Maybe we should slow down a little," Turbocharge swayed, shaking his head to shake the rising feeling of instability. Rodimus, however, saw this as an opportunity; pulling the younger and smaller man into his lap.

"Don't worry about it, babe, I've got ya," the low rumble from his voice streaked red across Turbocharge's cheeks, embarrassing him into Rodimus' neck. Much to his joy as the others smiled and laughed. Speedzone looked through the crowd, waiting for Arcee to join them. She knew her girlfriend was working late due to the New Year partying and the need for a police presence, but she had told her she would come.

"Don't worry Speedy," Solstice smiled, bringing a small smile with her nickname. "Cee will be here soon."

"So long as she's here for the new year kiss, I could go all night drinking," taking her shot hard, she coughed from its burn. "What the heck was that?" she spluttered, peppering from the sudden burning.

"Rodimus always does Fireball shots," Drift smirked, having been prepared for the harsh burn and sting of cinnamon. "According to him, they're the only shot to match his hotness." A howl of laughter rocked the girls, bringing a pout to the Police Commissioner's son.

"It can't be denied," he sneered, but paused as Turbocharge kissed his cheek.

"You're the god of hot," he whispered, only just caught by Solstice as Rodimus smirked, taking the chance to smother her friend in kisses. Shaking her head, she took her second shot before the others could consider before Drift snagged her waist.

"Take it easy babe," he cooed, kissing her neck affectionately. Solstice smiled, knowing why Drift had been so cautious around alcohol or bars. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"I know babe, I'm fine," she smiled, feeling her own wavering coming on. She had already a fair bit to drink and new only a few more like these shots would push her over into officially Drunk. "This will probably be my last shot anyway."

"Hell no!" Rodimus protested, pulling away from Turbocharge. "We're all having my New Year's Shot royale on Midnight! It's Tradition!"

"And could no doubt send us to the infirmary," Perceptor sighed, placing down his shot glass and slide closer to Solstice. Unfortunately, the worldly professor had little luck holding his drinks. Keeping close to Solstice or Drift to stay upright. Solstice wasn't complaining, it helped him loosen up and become more inclined to public displays. One such being as she gave him a measure of attention, he slid her down for a passionate makeout on Drift's lap. He smile, laughing as Solstice's head landed on his lap and Perceptor dove in hard.

"Guys, come on~!" Speedzone whines, huffing as Turbocharge pulled Rodimus back for another kiss. "Stop rubbing it in!"

"Maybe I could help~" the smooth feminie voice cut through as the music calmed a moment. Speedzone beamed, turning to see her beloved Arcee standing before her with her own drink in hand. Wasting no time, nor her drink, Speedzone snatched the wine glass to place it down as she slammed her lips into Arcee's. "Someone is desperate," she cooed, peppering kisses down her mewling girlfriend's neck.

"Turbocharge and Solstice are being mean," she whined, pulling Arcee closer to show her how Rodimus and Turbocharge were going at it while Solstice waved from her pinned position on Drift's smiling lap.

"Technically not my fault!" Solstice managed to make out, nuzzling away from Perceptor's sloppy kisses. "Percy's a lightweight and is holding me against my will!"

"They're fine, Perceptor doesn't get much time away since it's grading season," Drift chuckled, pulling Solstice and Perceptor back upright. Perceptor seemed confused, but one look at Drift turn his efforts to his boyfriend. "Mmm, my turn~"

Perceptor smiled, slipping by Solstice and diving into Drift's lap. She smiled, ever since they had decided to try this polygamous relationship, they had been freer and loving. It was hard at first, feeling like she was betraying one to the other and ultimately betraying them both since they had been together longer. Perceptor would smile and kiss her, chasing away her doubts and fears while Drift took the time to explain their feels and reassured her they wanted this as much as she had. They were the ones to pursue her first ultimately.

Her mind whirled from there, smiling for the love she was so lucky to have now. Only to be interrupted by the next song. As hot as it was to watch her lovers kiss, she pulled them apart to dance with her. Managing to get them to follow; Turbocharge and Speedzone following with their dates, their dancing resumed.

"Alright peeps!" the DJ shouted, the music screeching to a stop. "The time is here, better get those lips puckered and ready in 10...9...8..."

"7...6...5..." the crowd chanted, everyone getting ready and pulling their partners close. Singles would group together, hoping someone would be up for the New Year’s kiss. Solstice smiled as Drift pulled her and Perceptor close. She still wasn't sure how this was going to work but a strong-arm looping from them both, she let them take the reins.

"4...3...2..." Turbocharge squeaked as Rodimus pulled him in closer, blushing as he also slid a leg between Turbocharge’s legs and winked like the sly fox he had been all night. Speedzone was already hanging off of Arcee, more ready than ever while Arcee sighed, shaking her head and smiling at her silly girlfriend. But she wanted this, and she knew how much this truly meant to the woman. Growing up with family, despising her orientation and choices in life, Arcee would move heaven and earth to bring this wonderfully strong woman love.

"1!" Sparks and glitter exploded over the crowd, cheers and roars echoed over the speakers and the business.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

Perceptor and Drift dove in, half their lips touching and the other half’s smashing into Solstice. It was clumsy on her part, but the three-way kiss was certainly something else.

Rodimus swooped in, claiming his younger lover who clung close to him. What he didn't anticipated was Rodimus sweeping him into a deep, and holding them both up.

Speedzone had been so excited for their New Year’s Kiss she almost missed it; Arcee took this chance and sweep her off her feet. Speedzone could feel her toes curl and her heart burst. It came as more of a surprise when Arcee's tongue brushed against her lower lip, something she eagerly welcomed.

A shadow moved through the crowd, taking advantage of the distraction and approached the bar. One look to the bartender and he froze. The bartender leant in as sweat rolled in bullets, listening to the request. A small packet was passed to him as his face turned pale. A quick point left the conversation mute as the shadow moved to sit while the bartender identified who they pointed to and waited.

The crowd dispersed, either returning to their tables and chairs or resumed dancing. Drift ensured Solstice and Perceptor, now feeling the effects of his minimal drinking, were sitting as he rushed over to the bar for some water.

"3 waters!" he called over the music, turning from the bartender as he fetched the drinks. The first given to him he quickly downed, the burn and dryness of his throat chased away as the bartender returned with the other two waters. Paying him and turning away, the bartender sighed and make eye contact with the shadow. They raised their glass, not a movement more while they watched Drift for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sleeping was certainly strange for Solstice. She remembered coming home with a very drunk Perceptor and an oddly touchy Drift. How they managed to get to bed was lost to her sleep addled mind when a strange ache shot up her back. Groaning, she woke up to Perceptor's side of the bed unoccupied and something shifting behind her. Trying to sit up, she paused feeling an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against something...wet?

"Drift?" she asked, trying to turn over but all she could feel was the body shifting and grinding into her. "Drift? Are you okay?"

"Mmm~ Solstice..." he groaned, his hands gliding up and his bare skin brushing against her. Concerned, she managed to pull away from him to find Drift completely nude, sweating like a hard case at the gym and covered in... his own fluids as well as others. "N-no no... you feel so~ good."

Solstice cupped his face, keeping him from moving too much as she inspected him. He was burning up, shaking uncontrollably and his pulse slammed against her finger. His pupils were largely dilated and his pale complexion made her move fast. Lifting him onto her shoulder, ignoring her own questionable state, moved him to the joined bathroom just as he her purge his stomach.

"Perceptor!!" she cried, still unsure where her scholarly boyfriend was, she managed to get Drift to the toilet as he heaved again.

"P-please Solstice...not so loud..." Perceptor shifted into the room, coming to the door with a mug of coffee in hand and an icepack on his head, both dropped at the sight of Drift and herself. "What on Earth?!"

"Percy, something is wrong with Drift! Call an ambulance!" she gasped, rubbing Drift's back as he heaved and coughed.

"What? How..." another violent heave sent the concerned man out of the room, calling someone who could make sense of this. There was no way Drift was overdosing, no one had been approached in the club and everyone made sure to watch each other's drinks. Just what was happening?

Solstice stayed with him. Cleaning the mess in the bathroom before shifting Drift back to bed. Cleaning him up and herself, changing her clothes after she pulled some sleep pants onto him, she jumped as his wild eyes snapped around the room.

"No No! get away! get away!!" he flailed and waved his arms around, panicked and crazed. Solstice jumped into the bed and held him close.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay Drift," her voice must've broken through as he latched onto her, burying his face into her stomach.

"Make them go away, Solstice, I'm not him anymore," Solstice didn't know what he meant, but she held him close, feeling his arms stiffen and pained whimpers slipping out of him. Seeing him like this; in pain, in a panic and so disconnected, it brought back memories of the last time this had happened.

She hadn’t realised until after they met up years later, but Drift had almost overdosed once before, she had been in the right place and the right time to find him and take him to hospital. She remembered how he shook and struggled with the nurses. The exclamations he spewed in-between bouts of cohesion. When she was told he would be fine, she wanted to stay but had to leave, never knowing his name or if he survived the night. Seeing him like this again, now that they had re-met and were dating, her heart constricted with worry.

Finally, the ambulance came. Both herself and Perceptor had to hold his hands to prevent him from going hysterical. The worse of it happened at hospital when they were forced to wait behind; Drift flew into a panic, screaming about people Solstice didn’t know and saying horrible things.

“What’s happened to him?” she could feel tears falling, but hardly cared. Perceptor, despite his own splitting headache, pulling Solstice into his embrace, holding the worrying woman while his own mind whirred with any possible solution.

“I don’t know, but I called Arcee on the way here,” Solstice looked up; the very idea that this entire incident would lead to a police investigation was harrowing. Remaining in the waiting room for the next few hours only caused her worry to grow. Usually overdosing cases, according to Genesis, were pretty straightforward but this was taking way too long for her mind not to race to conclusions. Perceptor, once receiving some pain killers, tried everything he could think of to calm Solstice as well as rack his memory of last night. When could have anyone have dosed his drink? Drift hardly touched alcohol and mostly had soft drinks or tonics. Alcohol disguised most drugs and Drift never mentioned a drink seeming off after receiving it.

Finally, Ratchet came out into the waiting and made way straight to Perceptor and Solstice. Seeing the older doctor, familiar from her regular deliveries to the hospital and from Genesis, Solstice was at his side in a moment.

“Well? How is he?” wasting no time, Solstice shook as Perceptor held her.

“It was touch and go for a time,” Solstice gasped, tears streaming down. “But given we’ve seen these side-effects recently, we were able to at least get him stable.”

“R-recently?” Solstice asked, looking to Perceptor.

“This isn’t a normal case?” Perceptor’s grip tightened on Solstice, his own worry rose from the circumstances.

“It’s a new form of Ecstasy, according to the tests,” Ratchet sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Slow release, not a really good product since most users want the high sharp and quick, this would be something of a ‘pre-party’ cocktail,” Solstice felt sick the more she heard. People really did this to themselves? Willingly? And how was Drift involved? “Tying in Drift’s rather… extensive former usage, his body took to it violently. But whatever the case, and as my opinion, someone did this intentionally.”

“What?!” Solstice gasped, turning heads toward her and a rather stoic Perceptor.

“Who?” his voice was low, hard and almost calm.

“I’m a Doctor, Perceptor, not a mind reader,” Ratchet groaned. “I just know Drift enough that he wouldn’t be stupid enough to take drugs, not after the last time he was dragged in here. We’re keeping him here until at least tomorrow for observations. He could have a relapse so I’d rather –”

“No no!” Solstice nodded, “T-that’s more than fine. But could we stay? He seemed really… really scared.”

“Hallucinations, a common side effect from high ecstasy dosage, and he seemed a lot calmer with you, so I’ll authorise it,” she sighed, happy the usually grumpy doctor was reasonable. Perceptor however was more reserved from before. His mind was racing, working through his thoughts as Solstice pulled him to Drift’s room.

Looking up from his thoughts, see his life-partner in such a state, Perceptor was beside Drift in a blink. Drift appeared to only be a shadow of his former self; he was pale, thinning even from the one-night experience, and still shook. Taking his hand and cupping his cheek, Perceptor slipped into a chair beside the bed. He had never seen Drift like this, even knowing of his past he still couldn’t believe the state he was in. All he could surmise was whoever did this was going to pay.

“Oh Drift,” Solstice could feel her tears coming back, not fighting Perceptor as he stood and pulled her in close. It broke him more seeing Solstice this worried too. Normally so easy-going and free flowing, to see her so distraught and worried concerned him more with Drift’s condition. Whoever did this, they were hurting them both.

“Sorry to intrude,” a knock sounded at the door, the pair turning to see Arcee standing there in uniform. “The Hospital reported Drift to us, I’ve come to…get your statements.” Perceptor didn’t like the idea of Drift being just another name to write down in a file, but Solstice took the initiative, sitting with Arcee and telling her everything they knew. It gave Perceptor a chance to think; the only place this could have occurred was the bar they were all at last night. And Drift didn’t drink anything alcoholic, swearing off the drug much like most addictives and medications. Despite his own strongly inebriated state, he was sure Drift didn’t drink anything.

“Was there at any stage last night someone could’ve spiked his drink, Solstice?” Arcee asked, watching as her friend pondered an answer.

“Not that I can recall. The only time Drift got drinks was the water we had around midnight, after the New Year countdown. But you can taste if the water was off, so it couldn’t be that,” Solstice huffed, turning back constantly to keep an eye on Drift. His eyes would twitch, and moans of pain always made her jump.

“We’ll take anything at this point,” Arcee sighed, writing everything down. “My superiors will start running analysis on the drug if it came be detected, otherwise we’ll just need to wait on the bloodwork the hospital will test.”

“We’ll fix that up, anything to help him,” Solstice mused, hugging Arcee as she finished up. “Perceptor?” looking up from Arcee’s shoulder, she watched as Perceptor kissed Drift’s damp forehead and turned to leave.

“I’ll…get some things from the house, to help him adjust,” Perceptor explained, coming over and holding her close. “They may need to keep him here longer, it would be best to keep him comfortable.”

“Right, I’ll stay,” kissing his cheek, and giving him a hug, she knew something seemed off when he didn’t hug her as tightly back. “Don’t do anything stupid,” Perceptor eyed her, never saying anything nor agreeing. “I mean it. Drift needs us, let the police do what they need to.” He nodded, pulling her for a quick forehead kiss before leaving with Arcee in tow. Solstice could only feel her worry rise, coming to sit beside Drift’s bed. Taking his limp hand, feeling her heart clench as he struggled to reciprocate, she held him to her cheek and hoped he would pull through this quickly.

* * *

Perceptor knew he would have time before the police made a connection with the bar. Slipping in while it was close, he found the bartender from the night before. And he decided there to take his time.

“I-I’m telling you man!” the bartender sobbed, seated in a chair and showing no injuries. But his gasp for breaths and moans of pain told otherwise. Perceptor knew how to harm a man without leaving physical evidence. Extensive study as well as a military career allowed him access to such information. It pained him as it was a part of his life he had yet to share with Solstice, but he was determined to use it for her and Drift. “I…I know nothing.”

“And yet you were the last to hand my lover a drink,” cracking his knuckles, he approached the prone man. “You slipped something into his drink, that caused him to almost overdose. That is something I will not tolerate.” Placing his hands either side of the man, he stared long and hard into his eyes. He didn’t glare or snarl, merely stared.

“I…I can’t, I didn’t want to do it,” the bartender admitted, looking around the room as if someone would jump out the moment he spoke the truth. “I had no choice, you gotta believe me.”

“Compared to the fact you almost got someone I love killed, and worried another with this act,” Perceptor reaches into his side, pulling a small handgun from his holster. He took a moment to ponder what he was about to do, cocking the weapon and turned it onto the panicking bartender. “Now again, who and why?”

“Stop right there!” Perceptor immediately raised his arms, looking up to the doors to see the police walk in. Arcee flanking the side and stood dumbfounded at seeing Perceptor. But she hadn’t been the one to call out, her superior entered in and approached the man.

“It’s not loaded,” Perceptor musted, turning fully to the officer. “I know better than to have a loaded weapon.”

“But clearly your judgement is in question, Perceptor,” Ultra Magnus sighed, holstering his own weapon and taking Perceptor’s from him. Snapping the chamber nothing was released, sliding out the magazine showed it wasn’t loaded. “I should call you in for this; trespassing, assault, intent to cause bodily harm…”

“Pure accusations, you have no physical evidence to tie me here or to back those claims,” Perceptor didn’t scoff nor sneer. He knew Ultra Magnus, knew the man was only doing his job, just as he was.

“Despite finding you here as well as a witness,” Ultra Magnus rebutted, pointing to the bar and the bartender.

“Testimony from an unreliable source as well as the fact this witness would be called into question given the proof you have tying him to the recent surfacing of a new dangerous drug,” he knew his rights and he knew how to bend the laws. Leaving Ultra Magnus in a predicament.

“I know this involves Drift, and I know how much you mean to each other,” Ultra Magnus returned the weapon, watching as Perceptor replaced it in its holder. “But I also know what you’re capable of. Just go home, go back to your family and leave this to us. You have my word we will put a stop to this.” Perceptor eyed the detective, looking him up and down before sighing, turning to leave.

“I believe you, but whether I trust you is another matter,” Perceptor added, pausing at the door. “Make it hurt, and put an end to it. Now.”

* * *

After a few days, many hours of worry and hoping, Drift was cleared from the hospital and could finally go home. Solstice and Perceptor both agreed to take turns taking care of Drift. Despite his clearance from hospital, Drift had been left weakened and tired, having to spend a lot of time in bed or moving as far as within the Apartment.

With Perceptor working late, Solstice made sure Drift was comfortable. Finishing her shower, hair dried and wearing just a simple matching set of lingerie. Drift smiled, liking what he sees as she climbs onto the bed and slides up to him.

“Feeling better?” she asked, hand gliding up his pecs.

“So much more now,” wrapping his arm around her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Solstice paused, thoughts spinning in her mind until something seemed to settle. “Solstice?” Solstice smiled, sliding onto his lap, grinding into him. Groaning, tongue rolled to lick his lips but paused when she stopped.

“I thought maybe we could try something…a little different,” Drift raised a brow, seeing how nervous as well as earnest Solstice was. He watched as she lent over to their ‘special’ drawer and pulled something out he didn’t think he’d see again, his hips bucking in anticipation. A strap-on hung in Solstice’s hand; a gag gift turned prized toy when they had tried it once before.

“Yes please,” Drift groaned, hands reaching her hips. Smiling, Solstice slide off the bed to awkwardly slip the toy on while Drift kicked off the covers and slid off his pants. Solstice couldn’t help but giggle by his eagerness to be pegged. Pulling out a tube of lubricant, Solstice climbed back onto the bed and slide between his legs. “So hot~”

“But…are you sure?” Solstice leans in, the strap on gliding over his swelling cock as she loomed over Drift. “I mean…you did get out of hospital, after such a scare,” pulled in, lips crashing into the other, Drift drowned Solstice in a loving kiss before pulling back.

“Solstice, after everything that’s happened, I just want you here. Now…” his hand grabbed her backside, grinding the dildo into his cock, causing the stimulator in the harness to grind back into Solstice. A sharp gasp shook out of Solstice, looking down on Drift as he urged her to continue.

Taking the lube, she used a generous amount on the dildo while the remainder on her hand to prepare Drift. His hands moved, legs wrapping around her hips and urging her on impatiently.

“Uhuh, Drift,” she smirked, looming over. “This is to make you feel better, no rushing. I’ll take care of everything~” obeying her words, Drift moved his arms above his head, he made a point to curl his back, accentuating his sculpted chest to her. Biting her lip, Solstice purposefully stroked down over his stomach, planting small kisses as she did, returning to her task of preparing him.

She had to admit watching him struggle to keep his hands to himself and his legs still, groaning and twitching in pleasure. Using her fingers, she slowly worked into her boyfriend. Groaning, gasping and moaning as she worked more fingers into him. It still amazed her how easily he could be prepared for penetration. Wiggling her fingers inside him, he bucks and cries, begging her to keep going.

“R-right there! Oh Solstice keep going!” he hissed, loving the burn and pull, wishing for something bigger than her three fingers. She was always hesitant to add more in her preparation, even when she was acting on Perceptor’s orders the last time they tried something like this. But his prayers were soon answered, her fingers slipped from him and another shape came to press into him. Looking down, mouth agape and tongue hanging, he watched in pure elation as Solstice positioned the large phallus and pressed in. Large and textured, his loudest groan rolled out as she eased in; hands braced either side of him, he watched as Solstice was soon over him as she pressed in to the hilt.

“Sometimes I wonder if you just prefer me doing this to you more than sucking you cock~,” she gasped, shivering when the small bead in her harness started buzzing. Looking down, Drift had snuck a hand under her and flicked the switch. His own smirk growing as he watched her shake and swallow back moans.

“Dirty….trick,” she mused, moving a hand to his straining cock and gripped tight. Catching his attention off, Solstice used her other to hike up a leg, forcing him back as she started a slow pace. The extra lubricant truly helped with a smooth glide and the textured surface pulling the sweetest moans and cries from her lover. If she didn’t know herself better, Solstice would admit she was beginning to like doing this to Drift, have him on his back and sliding into him while he was at her mercy. But the more she moved, the more that buzzing bead moved and brushed the expanse of her clit and sensitive lips.

“Mmmm~ Drift~” Solstice hissed, speeding up again and tried to match her pace with her hand, pre-cum already blooming from the tip.

“Gah! Solstice! Solstice please! Ri-right there!!” Bringing his free leg around her waist, Drift could feel the tight knot in his gut twist and tighten. Solstice repeatedly struck his prostate and sent white hot pleasure shooting up his spine. Stars igniting behind his eyes meant he wasn’t going to last much longer. And from what he would see, she wasn’t going to either. “Solstice~!”

Solstice paused, feeling Drift explode in her hand and his backside tightening to the point her strap-on remained in place inside him. Looking over his stiff, heaving mess of a self, Drift relaxed and lay spent on the bed. Smiling, this was the most relaxed she had seen him since returning from the Hospital. Ready to move away, she squeaked when Drift’s limp hands moved to catch her.

“Not so fast,” he purred, leaning up enough to sit up and reach for her harness. Solstice watched as he easily pinched the straps off, and somehow had the strength to drag her from between his legs to straddle his shoulders. A blush flushed over her cheeks, Solstice unable to speak as Drift smiled. She was practically dripping from the experience, but hadn’t found a release with him. “You take care of me, I’ll take care of you~”

“D-drift, it’s okay. I wanted you to Oh primus~!” given no option, Drift opened his mouth and devoured her slick cunt, attacking her clit and slipping his tongue into her sopping hole. Gasping, moaning with each swipe and suck, his hands moved to her breasts for their attention, feeling her nipples harden and sensitivity spike. “Drift~!”

He hummed, the vibrations making her shake, he didn’t anticipate her being pulled back.

“I see you two are becoming bolder in excluding me,” Perceptor purred, kneeling on the bed and holding Solstice away from Drift’s hungry lips. Turning Solstice’s head, he claimed her lips while all Drift could do was watch on. “How about we remedy this~?” Perceptor took the reins, Solstice following obediently as she was forced back on Drift’s eager mouth, watching as Perceptor replaced the strap-on with his own standing cock, driven right in without a moment’s hesitation, a sudden buck from Drift sending a pre-orgasm jolt through her spine. Chin snatched, Solstice is forced to lock lips with Perceptor again while his hands force hers onto Drift’s renewed hard-on and urged to grip tightly and pump harder.

All three moved in unison; Perceptor’s tongue lavishing attention on Solstice’s mouth for her care and attentiveness to their ailing lover. His cock slamming into Drift to breath life back into his lucid body, and Drift praising both his lovers with hard clenches and loving sloppy kisses for all the love they gave him. He was luckier than he had ever been, happier than any time in his life.

“You…have my permission~”

Perceptor’s whispered command had set the two off. Drift crying into Solstice’s cunt as Perceptor slammed in hard. Solstice wrenched herself back, throwing her head back in elation while Drift’s cock in her hand exploded across her stomach and chest. Perceptor pistoled on, driving harder into Drift’s orgasm until he unloaded fully into his begging hole.

Catching Solstice before she could smother Drift and make a bigger mess, Perceptor pulled out a small cloth to clean up his partners. He took his aftercare seriously, cleaning up them both and ensuring the sheets weren’t too dirty to sleep in. Pulling back the covers, with a little help from Drift, both were slipped under the covers as he stripped out of his dishevelled shirt and pants. Pulling on his own sleep pants, he crawled in next to Solstice.

“Are you okay?” he asked, spooning his lady love from behind, lavishing kisses to her neck and shoulders, hugging her close as Drift snuggled in.

“You should be asking Drift,” she smiled, turning back to kiss his cheek. Hearing a small whimper from Drift, she smiled and turned to give him his own kiss. “I wanted to make him feel better.”

“And damn did you,” Drift purred, leaning over to kiss Perceptor. “Welcome home, by the way.”

“Long day?” Solstice asked, turning and pressing her chest into Perceptor’s, feeling Drift take up spooning her.

“Made longer knowing you two were alone and… getting ideas,” he cooed, leaning down to find his loving place between her breasts. Solstice smiled, petting and toying with his soft locks while sleep was slowing latching onto them all. 

 


End file.
